Johnny Depp
---- }} John Christopher Depp II dit Johnny Depp est un acteur, réalisateur, guitariste, scénariste et producteur de cinéma américain. Il a été choisi pour interpréter Gellert Grindelwald dans la saga Les Animaux fantastiques. Biographie Fils d'un ingénieur et d'une femme de ménage, Johnny Depp se passionne pour la musique en assistant à un spectacle de gospel. Il rejoint alors le groupe The Flame, qui devient The Kids, et fait la première partie de la tournée d'Iggy Pop. Deux ans plus tard, les musiciens se rendent à Los Angeles, mais la formation ne remporte pas le succès escompté. C'est à cette période que Depp fait la connaissance de Nicolas Cage, qui lui fait rencontrer son agent. Il obtient ainsi un petit rôle dans Les Griffes de la nuit de Wes Craven. Johnny Depp s'inscrit ensuite au Loft Studio de Los Angeles pour suivre des cours de comédie. Une fois sorti de l'école, il est enrôlé chez les marines de Platoon, puis connaît la célébrité avec le lancement, en 1987, de la série 21 jump street. Sa carrière lancée, il choisit de rompre avec l'image véhiculée par la télévision, celle d'un jeune acteur pour midinettes, en jouant sous la direction de John Waters dans le satirique Cry-baby. A partir de ce film, l'acteur ne cessera d'être en marge, incarnant régulièrement des personnages décalés et hors-normes. Toujours en 1990, en interprétant Edward aux mains d'argent, il entame avec le réalisateur Tim Burton une fructueuse collaboration qui se poursuivra avec Ed Wood, Sleepy hollow, la légende du cavalier sans tête, Charlie et la chocolaterie, Les Noces funèbres, film d'animation pour lequel il prête sa voix, et la comédie musicale Sweeney Todd. Filmographie Acteur *''Les Animaux fantastiques 3'' (2021) *''Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald'' (2018) *''The Invisible Man'' (2018) *''Labyrinth'' (2017) *''Le Crime de l'Orient-Express'' (2017) *''The Libertine'' (2017) *''Pirates des Caraïbes : La Vengeance de Salazar'' (2017) *''Alice de l'autre côté du miroir'' (2016) *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' (2016) *''London Fields'' (2016) *''The Walking Dead'' (Série TV) (2016) *''Yoga Hosers'' (2016) *''Charlie Mortdecai'' (2015) *''Into the Woods'' (2015) *''Strictly Criminal'' (2015) *''Transcendance'' (2014) *''Tusk'' (2014) *''Lone Ranger, naissance d'un héros'' (2013) *''Lucky Them'' (2013) *''21 Jump Street'' (2012) *''Dark Shadows'' (2012) *''For No Good Reason'' (2012) *''Radioman'' (2012) *''Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence'' (2011) *''Rhum express'' (2011) *''Life's too short'' (Série TV) (2011) *''Paradise Lost 3 : Purgatory'' (2011) *''Jack et Julie'' (2011) *''Alice au pays des merveilles'' (2010) *''The Tourist'' (2010) *''When You're Strange'' (2009) *''L'Imaginarium du docteur Parnassus'' (2009) *''Public Enemies'' (2009) *''Gonzo: The Life and Work of Dr. Hunter S. Thompson'' (2008) *''Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde'' (2007) *''Sweeney Todd : Le Diabolique Barbier de Fleet Street'' (2007) *''Joe Strummer: The Future Is Unwritten'' (2007) *''Pirates des Caraïbes : Le Secret du coffre maudit'' (2006) *''Gypsy Caravan'' (2006) *''Charlie et la Chocolaterie'' (2005) *''In Search of Ted Demme'' (2005) *''Fenêtre secrète'' (2004) *''Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'' (2004) *''Neverland'' (2004) *''Rochester, le dernier des libertins'' (2004) *''Pirates des Caraïbes : La Malédiction du Black Pearl'' (2003) *''Il était une fois au Mexique... Desperado 2'' (2003) *''Breakfast with Hunter'' (2003) *''Lost in La Mancha'' (2002) *''Blow'' (2001) *''From Hell'' (2001) *''Les Larmes d'un homme'' (2000) *''Avant la nuit'' (2000) *''Le Chocolat'' (2000) *''La Neuvième Porte'' (1999) *''Intrusion'' (1999) *''Sleepy Hollow - La Légende du cavalier sans tête'' (1999) *''Las Vegas Parano'' (1998) *''I Love L.A.'' (1998) *''Donnie Brasco'' (1997) *''The Brave'' (1997) *''Cannes Man'' (1996) *''Dead Man'' (1995) *''Meurtre en suspens'' (1995) *''Ed Wood'' (1994) *''Don Juan DeMarco'' (1994) *''Benny and Joon'' (1993) *''Gilbert Grape'' (1993) *''Arizona Dream'' (1992) *''La Fin de Freddy : L'Ultime Cauchemar'' (1991) *''Cry-Baby'' (1990) *''Edward aux mains d'argent'' (1990) *''21 Jump Street'' (Série TV) (1987-1989) *''Hôtel'' (Série TV) (1987) *''Platoon'' (1986) *''Private Resort'' (1985) *''Lady Blue'' (Série TV) (1985) *''Les Griffes de la nuit'' (1984) Réalisateur *''Unloveable'' (2010) *''Il y a'' (2009) *''L'Incendie'' (2008) *''Que fait la vie ?'' (2001) *''Pourtant'' (2001) *''The Brave'' (1997) *''Stuff'' (1993) Producteur *''Pirates des Caraïbes : La Vengeance de Salazar'' (2017) *''Alice de l'autre côté du miroir'' (2016) *''Charlie Mortdecai'' (2014) *''Dark Shadows'' (2012) *''Hugo Cabret'' (2011) *''Rhum express'' (2011) *''Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de Jouvance'' (2011) *''Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde'' (2007) *''Pirates des Caraïbes : Le Secret du Coffre Maudit'' (2006) *''Pirates des Caraïbes : La Malédiction de Black Pearl'' (2003) Voxographie *''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2016) *''Les Griffin'' (Série TV) (2012) *''Rango'' (2011) *''Bob l'éponge'' (Série TV) (2009) *''Les Noces funèbres'' (2005) *''Les Rois du Texas'' (Série TV) (2004) Récompenses Johnny Depp a reçu plusieurs récompenses tels que : *Kids' Choice Award, 2011 *National Movie Award, 2008 *Golden Globe, 2008 *Blimp Award, 2008 *Rembrandt Award, 2007, 2008 et 2011 *MTV Movie Award, 2004, 2007 et deux fois en 2008 *Teen Choice Award, 2007, 2008, 2011 et deux fois en 2006 *Empire Award, 2004 et 2007 *People's Choice Award, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2010, 2011 et trois fois en 2007 *Audience Award, 2004 *Actor, 2004 *Hollywood Film Festival, 2003 *Blockbuster Entertainment Award, 2000 *César d'honneur, 1999 *Golden Aries, 1998 *ALFS Award, 1996 *ShoWest Award, 1990 Liens externes * * de2:Johnny Depp en:Johnny Depp pl:Johnny Depp ru:Джонни Депп Catégorie:Acteur de Les Animaux fantastiques Catégorie:Acteur crédité de Les Animaux fantastiques